


Free With Purchase

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [10]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, collared shirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free With Purchase

Mike hated dressing up on principle. Kevin never went anywhere without at least three changes of formal wear. Mike's idea of designer was flip flops that he didn't get free with purchase. Kevin had an entire closet just for his shoe collection.

Mike kept his ties pre-tied from when his mother had done them. Kevin knew six different knots, and the right occasions to use each. Mike was lucky to have a used tissue in his backpack. Kevin always had a pocket square on hand.

Mike sighed, but stood still as Kevin buttoned up his shirt and helped him into his blazer. He stood still as Kevin did up his tie, not even gagging a little as he tightened it around his throat. He didn't even argue as Kevin tucked a pocket square into the breast pocket. "There. Very handsome," Kevin said.

Mike sighed again and took Kevin's hand, kissing his knuckles in thanks. "I wish you were coming with."

Kevin smiled sadly and looked away. "Me too. But I can't..."

"I know," Mike said. Kevin was wearing one of Mike's old shirts, his ratty pj pants. His feet were bare and his hair was a mess. Out of all of Kevin's looks, he liked this one best. It was just for him. "But maybe one day we can be each others plus one on the RSVP. Wear matching suits and dance those stupid dances and keep each other amused through the speeches. All that."

Kevin looked back up at him, nodding. He reached out and smoothed Mike's lapel down one last time. "One day. Now go on, go have fun, you handsome devil you."

Mike kissed him one more time, and headed out to the wedding. He sat through the reception and reminded himself to smile, and wished Kevin was there, done up in a suit, and sitting, out and proud, by his side.


End file.
